Drowning in Shallow Water
by Sulhadahne
Summary: [DemyxOC][Part of ORGLUV] Sure, teenagers in love are strange. Its not like they weren't crazy and weird to begin with. But a teenager with no heart? How can Demyx love the quirky friend he's made?


**009: DEMYX, the MELODIOUS NOCTURNE  
**

_**Drowning in Shallow Water**_

It was mid morning, and the beautiful sunlight reflected brightly off the silver bullet train, speeding by too fast to blind anyone with the reflection. It zoomed around corners, and through underpasses. Such time as it was, the train was not crowded. Though, for an odd reason, the people on the train were a bit… jittery.

Sitting on the left side of the train, sitting straight with a football helmet in her lap, was a young teen with an odd style of clothing. She was wearing an army like uniform, with the pant legs curled up to reveal soccer shoes. Her hands had coverings over them, as if she was about to go into surgery. Goggles covered her eyes, and two dark lines of a tar like substance were under each eye, like a football player.

The girl did not seem to notice the stares she was receiving, but had a rather bored, calm face. Beside her, a young child was staring up in awe.

This child the girl did notice, and she turned to him.

"Hi" The girl greeted. The toddler continued to stare. Its mother kept reading the newspaper.

"My name's Amanda" She began, holding out her hand as if to shake it. The toddler continued to stare, and drooled onto her hand a bit. Amanda looked at the drool, very glad she'd worn the gloves.

She wiped the drool onto the newspaper her neighbor was holding. He did not seem to notice. Then, she turned and looked to the little boy.

"You may be wondering why I'm dressed like this." Amanda spoke forwardly. Everyone in the train seemed to nod, but the baby said nothing. "It's a long story. But since you're young, you have time."

"You see, my friend and I saved this guy off the street. You are too young too understand, but she and I thought he was rather hot. My 'friend'" She scoffed. "Said that since I have no healing abilities, I couldn't take care of him."

Determined, she turned forward, clutching the football helmet. "But she'll see. I'm gonna go get him. I mean, she's got a boyfriend, yah!" Glaring at absolutely nothing, Amanda lifted the helmet and shoved it down snuggly on her head.

"This is **_war_" **She murmured.

The people on the train all seemed to share a look.

_**That made no sense at all!!!**_

Reaching down into her pocket, Amanda revealed an Ipod. Carefully she slipped the earplugs through the helmet and into her ears, pressing play.

_I like where we are_

_When we drive in your car_

_I like where we are here_

Happily bobbing her head to the song, Amanda seemed to be in her own world, oblivious to the strange looks of her fellows.

_Cause our lips_

_  
Can touch_

_  
And our cheeks_

_  
Can blush_

_  
Oh our lips_

_  
Can touch_

_  
Here_

000000000

Awkwardly stumbling out of the train, Amanda sped down the street towards her friend's apartment.

000000000

She was in position. The window was wide open, and those fools wouldn't suspect a thing.

"Honey, your friend is trying to raid the house again" Tom called down the stairs to his girlfriend as he passed by the window Amanda was crouched over.

Amanda's eye twitched. "On to plan B" She murmured.

"AMANDA, LEAVE THAT BOY ALONE!" Emily's voice came from downstairs. Amanda stuck her tongue out towards the noise.

Sneaking along the wall around the apartment, she snuck over to the next window.

It was his room. He was sitting up, eating soup, rather sleepily. Amanda paused for a moment to take in his beauty; beautiful bright eyes, beautiful juice stains on his beautiful shirt, beautiful soup, and dribble coming down his masculine chin. The girl twitched. Okay, so he wasn't the cleanest.

_You are the one, the one that lies close to me_

_  
Whispers hello I miss you quite terribly_

_  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly_

_  
There's no place else I could be, but here in your arms_

Amanda continued listening to her favorite song. She bobbed her head, but when she did so, she accidentally hit the window frame. Holding her head, she groaned, and the boy heard her.

"Hell – what the hell!?!" He jumped, waking up at the odd sight of the girl. Accidentally, he fell off the bed, the soup, and tray following him and landing on his head.

"AMANDA!" Emily screamed, coming up the stairs. "What did you do?"

Emily stomped into the room and looked from Demyx, on the floor and covered in soup, to Amanda on the window. Amanda immediately pointed to Demyx.

With a sigh, Emily ran out of the room to get some towels. Amanda sighed in relief, and leapt into the room, scampering over to the boy.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked as Demyx sat up. The boy gawked at her. "Sorry about that, I like doing strange stuff to pass the time."

She sounded a bit different than she had – more level headed, less insane.

"I – its okay" He told her, grinning sheepishly. "Stuff like this happens to me all the time."

"Me, too!" She grinned. "I mean, not the whole, football player at the window thing, just the, you know, falling out of bed, tripping –"

"Looking like a dork, thing?" Demyx finished. Amanda nodded her head. Again on accident, her helmet hit Demyx's chest. He laughed at her as she scowled.

"What's with the helmet thing?" He asked.

"Oh, I came here to kidnap you. I had to be prepared, you know." She joked, again sounding rather insane.

Demyx went with it. "Of course!"

_**Ba-dum Ba-dum**_

His eyes went wide. Slowly, Demyx lifted his palm to his neck. **_Ba-dum Ba-dum_**

"Oh my gosh!" Demyx grinned, his face alight. Emily walked in with towels.

"What?" She asked.

"I've got a heart!" He gasped, leaping to his feet. Emily looked at him strangely. Amanda shrugged and jumped up.

"He's got a heart!" She grinned, jumping up and down.

"I've got a heart!" He grinned back, jumping like she was. The two leapt up onto the large bed and began bouncing.

"I've got a heart, I've got a heart, I've got a heart, I've got a heart!"

"He's got a liver, he's got a liver, he's got a liver, and he's got a… really hot ass!" She whispered the last part and giggled to herself.

**(To those who don't understand the liver joke, in ancient times some races believed that you felt emotions with your liver. Can you imagine, _KINGDOM LIVER_! LAWL!)**

Emily shook her head at both of them and began to clean up the mess. "Stop that, Demyx, before you open your wounds back up!"

Amanda looked to the boy. "Demyx?" She asked. He nodded. Offering her hand, she smiled. "Amanda"

Demyx grinned and his face went red. Bowing, he kissed her knuckles. "A pleasure to meet you, my lady!" He grinned, copying Luxord's accent.

Emily shooed them both from the room, since she now had to clean the carpet and fix the bed. The two looked to each other and grinned when they saw the long stair rail. Looking back to each other, Amanda spoke.

"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship" She grinned. Backing up, she moved towards the rail, but turned to late and tripped off the top step. Slamming onto her back, the girl laughed at herself and rubbed her back gently.

"Good thing I wore the helmet!" Amanda giggled. Demyx looked down at her, and to add insult to injury, followed suit. He slammed into the stairs, right next to her. Amanda laughed at him, and to get back at her, he licked her cheek.

"Ew!" She giggled as he leapt up and jumped on the rail, sliding down the stairs. Amanda followed suit with a bellowing laugh.

Emily shook her head, hand on her waist, watching the two horse around. Her boyfriend came up behind her.

"Looks like they hit it off." He grinned. Emily could only shake her head.

_I like_

_  
Where you sleep_

_  
When you sleep_

_  
Next to me_

_  
Oh I like_

_  
Where you sleep_

_  
Here_

000000000

Amanda left later that night. Demyx sat in his bed pondering.

That day had been the best one he'd lived in a while. He'd had a heart!

The funny thing was, as soon as Amanda left, the heartbeat went away.

000000000

It was like that for a week as Demyx healed. Amanda came by every day, without the uniform finally, and the two would hang out and play around. Some days Amanda would watch Naruto with Demyx in the spare room, or the two would draw, and sometimes they would just sit outside watching the clouds.

Amanda was a pretty good artist. Sometimes when they were outside resting, since Demyx was still weak, she would draw him. He always pouted when she refused to let him see them.

At home Amanda was busy as usual working on her next novel. Her first published novel had been relatively popular, and she began work on a sequel right away. Though she did seem random and strange, she was a serious hard worker, and the practical, stupid jokes she pulled were always strategically staged.

Typing away, Amanda yawned and drank a bit more of her tea.

A ring came at her door.

Standing, Amanda answered and saw an odd sight. A spiky red head was at her door, wearing a maid uniform.

"Don't ask" He seethed. "I'm here looking for a guy named Demyx. You seen em?"

Amanda smirked. "Maybe – depends on whether or not you're a friend or a strange, pedophile stalker."

Sniggers came from down the hall. The boy took time to look back and glare, but then he turned to the woman. "No – I'm a friend."

Amanda smiled and nodded. "Yeah, he's staying at my friend's house. He and I are friends. Should I tell him you dropped by?"

The boy nodded. "Tell him Axel's looking for him. The others are too, but I'm the message boy." He seethed. Amanda giggled.

"Okay" With that, she shut the door in his face.

000000000

"So, this Axel guy's part of the organization, too?"

Demyx nodded. "Yeah, but like I said, he was one of the ones who betrayed us – which is probably why he was dressed like that!" Demyx broke into a fit of giggles.

Amanda's heart swelled. He was so cute when he did that! And when he doubled over in laughter, she could catch a glimpse of his butt. -

"So… what do you want to do today?" She smiled. Yawning and stretching, Demyx thought for a moment.

Looking across the park, he saw a small pond with many children around it playing. For a moment, he paused, and with a devious smirk, turned to Amanda and grabbed her hand.

"Come on!"

The two rushed up through the crowd to the pond. Demyx slowed to a halt and sat on the edge, Amanda watching him in curiosity. He patted the stone beside him and she sat.

"What's your favorite song?" He asked. Amanda blushed and shivered at how close he was. Demyx blinked. "You cold?"

"N – No." Amanda shook her head with a small smile. Turning to him, she answered. "Here in your arms."

Demyx grinned. "I like that one."

Amanda giggled. "A romantic, huh?" Demyx blushed.

Suddenly, a bright light came from his palms, and with a splash of water, a sitar appeared in his hands. The large group of children that had already been curious was now even more so. Some teenagers that were farther away turned to watch as well.

Smiling, he took one last look at Amanda and began to play.

It was so beautiful – and as soon as he played, the fountain behind them seemed to come alive.

_I like  
Where we are  
When we drive  
In your car  
I like where we are  
Here_

Demyx smiled at the awed look on Amanda's face. The child giggled and gasped, frolicking in the water. Teenagers shared looks, friends with friends, boyfriends with girlfriends, and they all gathered round.__

Cause our lips  
Can touch  
And our cheeks  
Can blush  
Oh our lips  
Can touch  
Here

You are the one, the one that lies close to me  
Whispers hello I miss you quite terribly  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
There's no place else I could be, but here in your arms  


The water was leaping insanely, in tune with the music, and the child danced beneath it, giggling, and laughing. Amanda grinned and leapt up, beginning to dance herself. Couples came up and began to dance happily, everyone smiling.

Amanda looked at the couples and sighed sweetly. She didn't really mind not dancing with a couple; she could have fun dancing by herself.

Demyx noticed her sigh. With a simple change in one note, out of the water rose a double of himself. Amanda gasped. The double bowed respectfully, rose and extended his hand.

"This is amazing" Amanda breathed, taking its hand.

_  
I like_

_  
Where you sleep_

_  
When you sleep_

_  
Next to me_

_  
Oh I like_

_  
Where you sleep_

_  
Here_

Oh our lips

_  
Can touch_

_  
And our cheeks_

_  
Can blush_

_  
Cause our lips_

_  
Can touch_

_  
Here_

Demyx threw his head back happily as he sang, and Amanda was grinning happily. Everyone was having a good time, and the beat was speeding up.__

You are the one, the one that lies close to me

_  
Whispers hello I miss you quite terribly_

_  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly_

_  
There's no place else I could be, but here in your arms_

__

Oh our lips

_  
Can touch_

_  
Oh our lips_

_  
Can touch_

_  
Here_

"Demyx, this is wonderful!" Amanda yelled excited. A small smile came onto the double's face.__

You are the one, the one that lies close to me

_  
Whispers hello I miss you quite defiantly_

_  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly_

_  
**There's no place else I could be, but here in your arms!**_

Amanda gasped when she saw, in the blink of an eye, the double was replaced with the real Demyx, and the music began to fade away. He was very close to her; chest to chest in fact. Her height barely graced his chin, and she was shivering.

"Sure you're not cold?" He taunted.

As the final note to the music, the water in the fountain leapt up, and fell outward, drenching most everyone. Demyx and Amanda gasped and gawked, falling to the ground as they were drenched with the heavy rain. Both were laughing, on their backs, looking up to the sky.

"That was awesome!"

000000000

Soaked and laughing heavily, the two stumbled out of the park and into the woods, not really caring where they were headed. The two were having a ball.

"Man, why didn't you tell me you could do that?" Amanda grinned, collapsing in a heap at the base of a tree.

Demyx smiled and sat by the edge of a small pond. "It just never came up." Amanda rolled her eyes as Demyx laughed.

The two sat serenely and quietly in the peaceful forest.

"Think those park guys will be mad about the mess?" Amanda wondered. Demyx and Amanda shared a look.

"Oh well!" Demyx laughed. "I've done worse!"

Amanda quirked her eyebrow. "Really?" Demyx nodded.

"That organization I was talking about has done some shady stuff. But still, its family." Amanda smiled.

"It's nice to have a family, huh?" She smiled with a motherly tone. Demyx looked to her.

"Don't you… have a family?"

Smiling at the ground, Amanda drew little circles on the dirt. "Yeah – I suppose I did. But I can't really remember them. My world was swallowed by darkness a long time ago, and even after the worlds came back… for some reason, I couldn't find mine."

Demyx swallowed, choking. "I – I'm sorry."

_I'm sorry my _family_ might've had something to do with it._

Softly, Amanda spoke. "Its okay – it's not like I remember them."

Demyx watched the girl quietly.

"Why don't – um…"

Amanda looked up to him and Demyx bit his lip.

_**Ba-dum Ba-dum**_

"You could – uh, you know – you could come with me"

Amanda looked shocked.

"You mean – to stay with your family?"

Demyx nodded. "Yeah"

It only took a second for Amanda to come to a decision. "HELL YEAH!"

Demyx laughed at the beautiful smile on Amanda's face as the girl leapt up, rushing back to the park. "I've gotta go pack!" She shouted.

Demyx stood to go after her. But as he stood, the reflection of the pond behind them caught his eye. He turned back.

It was a rather deep pond. It actually… wasn't a pond at all.

_Wasn't he forgetting something?_

"Demyx hurry up!"

The girl kept running. She looked back over her shoulder as she ran through the park. Demyx turned to run after her. He saw the danger before she did.

"Amanda, behind you!"

She turned just in time to watch herself trip against the fountain. Barely, she covered part of her head with an arm, and Demyx did not arrive in time to save her.

There was no splash when she fell into the pond. It was empty.

"AMANDA!"

000000000

_Everything was blurred… lights flashed, dimmed, and became insanely bright… voices faded in and out… pain faded in and out…_

_I faded in and out…_

000000000

He was worried as hell.

Sitting there in his black cloak Demyx pondered. Her bag was at his foot; after he dropped her off at the hospital, he made a quick jump to her place, grabbed what she liked and what he thought she wanted. (he was ashamed with himself for having stared at the panties for too long. She was in surgery and he was obsessing over panties!)

In his lap was a sketch book. He hadn't much to do, so he began looking through Amanda's books. He found the drawings she'd done of him, and they were all nice.

He came to a picture of a boy. The boy was in the water, reaching down, trying to reach a young girl's hand.

Demyx's eyes went wide.

_Wait a sec…_

000000000

She was REALLY groggy. And for some reason, her head hurt.

"Hey, Amanda, you okay?"

All of the sudden it came back. The fountain, her stupid trip.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!?"

She leapt up, which hurt her head rather badly. Groaning, she pulled at her hair. Amanda then turned to see why her arm hurt. there was an IV in her arm.

"AH! NEEDLE!" Demyx jumped for the second time from her screams.

"Getitout, getitout, GET IT OUT!" Demyx covered her mouth before the doctors came, and quickly yet gently removed the needle. Amanda shivered from the feeling.

"_I hate needles_" She seethed.

"I can tell." Demyx laughed.

"Now that you mention it, I hate hospitals" Amanda continued, looking to Demyx. "Can we leave now?" Demyx blinked.

"But… you're still hurt…"

"I'll be fine! I can't believe I was stupid enough to run into that in the first place, but really, I'm okay!" Demyx sighed with exasperation.

"I don't think Doc is gonna agree with you."

"I know. Last time I told I doctor I was okay, he still put me in the white jacket."

Demyx did not even try to understand her last sentence. Standing, he looked out the door both ways, and then looked back to her.

"You sure?" he asked. Amanda nodded.

"Let's go to your secret organization thing!" She cheered. Smiling, Demyx nodded, but sat down.

"First… I need to ask you something."

Curious, Amanda leaned back against the pillow and watched Demyx's face. He pulled out her sketches.

"When I was still a kid, my world was attacked… it began to fall into darkness. When it began, I tried to run, rushing through the forest."

Amanda listened intently.

"I came across a lake, and all these heartless were in it. They were attacking a little girl. I had my staff with me, so I fought them off. But the girl began to drown. So, I dove down to get her. When I came back up and set her on the surface, the heartless dragged me back under. That's when I became a nobody."

"And part of Organization XIII?" She had no clue where he was going with this but she listened.

"Yeah – and this picture here – is of me."

Demyx showed Amanda the picture with the boy and the girl drowning underwater. In awe, Amanda's fingers traced it.

"That was a dream I had. I – "

Amanda looked up to his face. "You… you saved me."

Smiling serenely, Demyx nodded. "Yeah… you were the girl."

The two sat in an odd silence. Then, Demyx grinned, stood, and looked out the door. "Come on, let's go!"

Amanda looked at him curiously as he set her bag on the bed. "Why? Can't you make a portal anywhere?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but I'm gonna do this the fun way!"

Rolling her eyes, Amanda commented. "You mean the hard way?" Demyx just smiled and sat on the bed beside her. All of a sudden, the room disappeared, and the bed reappeared in the hallway.

"Here we go!"

Water appeared beneath the wheels as Doctors and nurses looked stunned, and without delay the bed began to barrel down the hallway, both of its riders hanging on for dear life.

"DEMYX! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Amanda shouted, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Gently, Demyx lifted her into his lap. It was a quiet moment, for such a loud going on. "Don't worry" He whispered into her ear as he placed his hands beneath her legs. "I've got you"

_**Ba-dum Ba-dum**_

Their hearts beat as one.

The screams of the doctors around them became deafening. Amanda gasped.

"Old person, straight ahead!" Demyx saw the old man wobbling down the hallway with the IV and immediately detoured into a stairwell.

"W-w-why t-t-the h-h-ell did I-I-I-I agr-ee to GO WITH Y-YOU!" Amanda stuttered as the bed bounced on the stairs. The girl blushed when she realized that all the bouncing was causing her to bounce on his lap. Demyx held her tighter to keep her from falling as the water directed them down the stairs.

"Hang on!"

More water came and the bed zoomed down the stairs. The two screamed in laughter as they broke down the door on the 15th level.

When they came out, they were headed straight for the window.

"DEMYX!"

"Hold on!" Demyx grinned, pressing the girl against his strong chest. Water came up in front of them, catching the glass as it shattered and the bed flew out the window.

"OH gosh, gosh, gosh, oh heavenly LORD!"

The bed plummeted right into a dark portal.

000000000

Axel sighed. Finally, he was done! Every single room in the entire castle was clean; he stood looking at Lexaeus' and his girl Erin's room that he had just finished cleaning, very glad that the day was over with.

Suddenly, a dark portal appeared just above the room and from it came a screaming, wet, duo riding a bed. They rode right into the bed Lexaeus and Erin shared, and the hospital bunk collapsed right onto the TV, which died with a crackle.

"Why me?!" Axel sobbed.

000000000

Demyx sat in his room, strumming his sitar. A portal appeared above his head.

"Hey, number nine!"

Demyx grinned at the sight of his old friend. "Hey, Xigbar!"

The man gave his subordinate a thumbs up before dropping to the floor.

"So, that girl Amanda, she your girl?"

Demyx blushed heavily.

"I wish"

Xigbar grinned, and looked up into a newly summoned portal. "I told you, girl!"

From the portal plummeted a young brown haired girl in glasses, with very dark eyes.

"Owiee!" She chirped. When she looked up, she noticed Demyx, redder than a tomato.

"Uh… hi?"

Grinning, and rather red herself, Amanda leapt up and latched onto Demyx's lips. His eyes went wide, but only a second into it, he relaxed, taking control, wrapping his arms around her waist. Amanda shyly moved her arms around his neck, and when his tongue pressed gently against her lips, she opened them.

It was so sweet, soft, and gentle. He smelled like water, like a marshy lake, a crisp, wet scent.

Moaning into the kiss, Amanda flushed brightly, and Demyx grinned, rather proud of himself.

Xigbar left the room, pleased, with his hands in his pockets.

"Ah, young love!"

000000000

Riku sighed as he watched TV in the family room, snacking on chips. Beside him, Sora was napping with a loud snore. Rolling his eyes, Riku turned the TV up louder.

"And in today's news, a strange occurrence happened on one of the modern worlds today. A hospital bed flew from a window…"

Riku laughed and watched as the footage zoomed in on the riders.

His laugh soon turned into a gasping, hacking cough.

_**"Sora! Wake up!"**_

000000000000000

**UHOH!!!!!**

**That can't be good. **

**I am very proud of this chapter! Its my favorite part so far. But maybe that's because I ADORE Demyx!**

**Dem: Why thank you!**

**Anyway, it may be a while before I post Luxord since I am working on the season finale of my other story, but hey, maybe I will. My mom just had heart surgery, so I have to hang around home. I have nothing to do, so I will write.**

**Wishing her mother will heal soon, **

**SULHADAHNE**

SECRET BONUS ENDING PART ONE:

With a sad sigh, Axel grumbled and scrubbed away at the dirty kitchen floor. Looking at him blandly as she sat on the counter was Suzie, who was happily eating her apple.

The door came open and Vexen walked through. "Suzie, I – number eight."

His voice changed from happy and inquiring to devious and dark. Axel blinked.

"Hey, there, number four" He sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

Vexen walked up, looking the boy over. With a sly smirk on his face, Axel watched in shock as the man began to grin.

Suddenly, his shield came out of nowhere and Vexen smashed Axel into the wall with it. The boy screamed and slammed against the wall with a thud, groaning.

"**That was for _killing_ me**!" Vexen seethed, taking Suzie's hand and leading her out of the room.

From out of nowhere, Zexion appeared, watching Axel groan. The boy kicked his shin rather hard.

"That was for sending the Replica after me." He commented as Axel grabbed his shin. The boy left, and Axel growled.

"**AH DAMMIT**!!"


End file.
